Elie Hirschman
Elie Hirschman '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S5E06's "The Initiation of Ryan Candle". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 5 ** Episode 6 *** "The Initiation of Ryan Candle" ** Episode 8 *** "The Prank" *** "The Wishing Tree" ** Episode 11 *** "One Last Customer" * Season 6 ** Episode 8 *** "Persistence of Vision" ** Episode 19 *** [["Animal Crackers"|'"Animal Crackers"']] ** Episode 21 *** "The Lost Little Puppy" ** Episode 23 *** "The Reaping of Bobby Ward" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 2 * Season 7 ** Episode 10 *** "Bennington Snodgrass Goes Courting" ** Episode 11 *** "Johnny's Notebook" ** Episode 24 *** "The Tall Man of Briarbell, Missouri" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" * Season 8 ** Episode 2 *** "Forgetful Jones" ** Episode 5 *** "The Black Tree" ** Episode 9 *** "Snow Witch of Schuykill" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "My Dad, Chuckles, and a Blue Striped Hat" ** Episode 14 *** "In My Line of Work" ** Episode 19 *** "The New Roommate" ** Episode 20 *** "It Was Called the Hating Tree" ** Episode 21 *** "Chuck Came Back Wrong" * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "I Call Them Twists" ** Episode 3 *** "Shadow Puppets" ** Episode 8 *** "Confessor to the Dead" ** Episode 10 *** "Little White Lies in a Little Black Dress" ** Episode 12 *** [["The Gargoyle Song"|'"The Gargoyle Song"']] ** Episode 13 *** "Mrs. Michaud's House" ** Episode 14 *** "The Missing Radio Hosts" ** Episode 15 *** "Groundskeeper to a Ghost Town" *** "My First Student" ** Episode 16 *** "I am an Exterminator in a College Town" *** "The Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in Their Cages" *** "The Feast of St. Christopher's" ** Episode 17 *** "The Hour of Our Death" ** Episode 20 *** "Don't Use Elevators" *** "Have You Ever Been to Bunnyman Bridge?" *** "The Ashland Police Department's Evidence Locker" *** "Cold Feet" ** Episode 21 *** "Never Trust the Online Reviews" *** "My Grandpa Has Demanded I Be Cremated" *** "My Grandfather's World Was Two Story" ** Episode 23 *** "Resting Lich Face" ** Episode 24 *** "Copper Mouths" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" * Season 10 ** Episode 4 *** "And Out of Place Artefact at Toltec Site Three" ** Episode 5 *** "Chocolate is Rocket Fuel for Nightmares" *** "Ice Cream in the Dark" ** Episode 6 *** "Drool" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "The Carolers" *** "The Nutcracker Town" *** "I Still Believe in Santa Claus" *** "Tinsel" ** Episode 8 *** "The Whispering Forest" *** "Aaron's Magic Boxx" ** Episode 9 *** "The Adventures of Zombiegirl" ** Episode 10 *** "The Cold Grip of Death" *** "The Dancing Flames of Fear" ** Bonus Episode #2: Valentine's Day 2018 *** "What Happens When the Stars Go Out" ** Episode 13 *** "He Was Dead When I Met Him" ** Episode 15 *** "What Was Under My Bed" ** Episode 16 *** "The Dumpster Ghosts" ** Episode 18 *** "Jack in the Box" ** Episode 21 *** "Thin Ice" ** Episode 24 *** "Look for the Silver Lining" *** "Exodus of the Damned" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "The Monster Under You Bed Isn't Always There to Scare You" * Season 11 ** Episode 7 *** "A Canister from the Ashes" ** Episode 8 *** "Reel to Real" ** Episode 9 *** "The Trees Are Not What They Seem" ** Episode 10 *** "A Person in the Rain" ** Episode 12 *** "Scars" *** "If I Don't See Them" ** Episode 13 *** "The Daredevil of Catoctin Creek" ** Episode 17 *** "The Test" ** Episode 20 *** "An App Called "How Will You Die?"" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween 2018 *** "Her Stolen Candy" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "Night Fishing" * Season 12 ** Episode 3: Christmas 2018 *** "The Ginger Dread Man" *** "The Bell Tower Children" ** Episode 4 *** "My Pet Monster" *** "Dirt" ** Episode 5 *** "The Wall of Smiles" ** Episode 11 *** "The Earworm" ** Episode 14 *** "Burying Uncle Gustav" ** Episode 15 *** "Through the Whorley Tunnel" ** Episode 19 *** "Mountain Air" ** Episode 20 *** "The Jolly Man" ** Episode 21 *** "Rocking A Ranch" ** Episode 22 *** "Why I Hate Lightning McQueen" ** Episode 23 *** "The Hell Halls of Holy-Ween" ** Episode 25 *** "Whitefall" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 10 *** "My Regeneration" *** "Exquisite Corpse" * Season 13 ** Episode 7 *** "My Childhood Friend, The Haze Beast" *** "Hurry. Come over." ** Episode 9 *** "New Ownership" ** Episode 12 *** "Vermin" ** Episode 15 *** "Cry for Me" ** Episode 16 *** "They Still Haven't Found Stevie" *** "Santanic Rituals of the Greater Butler County Area" *** "Bad Apples" ** Episode 18 *** "The Parsonage" *** "Mom Needs Help with Her Tapes" ** Episode 19: Halloween 2019 *** "Family Familiar" *** "The Halloween Children of Old Harrington" ** Episode 20 *** "It Fell from the Sky" ** Episode 21 *** "The Thing in the Bell Tower" ** Episode 22 *** "Daylight Remaining" ** Episode 23 *** "Don't Choose the Goat" ** Bonus Episode #5: Christmas 2019 *** "Bad Will Hunting" *** "The Black Dove" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 11 *** "Please Send Help" *** "People Watching"